Various types of store and forward systems are known. One such system, which provides voice, facsimile (fax), data and cyptographic store and forward capability, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,752. Other voice store and Forward systems are available from major computer manufacturers, such as Wang and IBM.
In the article, "The EMS Communications System Integrates the Flow of Information,", Telcom Report 8, (1985) No. 1 (Siemens), Gunther Mierzowsky discloses a communications system designed for a factory situation. The communications system enables voice and text messages to be passed between workers. Additionally, it notifies each worker when a message is sent to him.
In the article, "Meridian SL Information Services," by L. Lee et al, Telesis 1985 two, (Bell Northern Research Ltd.), an information service apparatus is discloses which enables text and voice messages to be combined and sent to various workers in a company.